


Royal Noble Ties

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Friendship between the Royal House of Crimea and the Noble House of Delbray
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Royal Noble Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A short and simple sweet piece. I was talking about the relationship between the Crimea Royal family and Delbray family with my friends and haha I wanted to write something about them.

The Crimea royal family and the noble family of House Delbray frequently meet up to speak about matters away from the court. With the king and queen's daughter living in the villa and House Delbray caring for her, meetings with each other have increased tenfold.

Elincia greets her parents with a hug and smile.

"Welcome Father! Mother! It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to my little girl." The king embraces his daughter while asking about her well being. "Have you been behaving well?"

"I have. I do a lot of chores in the villa to help and I have been keeping up with my studies."

"That is wonderful my dear." The queen embraces her daughter and smooches her cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of Elincia. I am forever grateful to you my friend." The king shows his gratitude to the Count.

"You know we are very happy to help Your Majesty." Count Delbray responds with his hand over his chest and bows. "The princess is a very behaved child."

"That's true Your Majesty!" A voice of a young boy is heard. "Elin- I mean the princess is very nice."

"Geoffrey! You should be more formal in front of the king and queen." A voice from a young girl is heard. "If you want to become a knight, you have to show manners and be more courteous."

"Well well. It looks to like little Lucia is growing up." The queen comments. "It was only yesterday when she was a little baby. Let me pinch your adorable cheeks."

"Ah! Your Majesty! Ow-"

"Haha the lass is a lot like you my friend." The king laughs. "It like I am seeing another you."

"Well she is my daughter after all." The Count pats Lucia's head. "I am sure she will be a splendid knight. And Geoffrey as well." The Count beckons his son to come closer. "You two will be the princess's most loyal and faithful knights correct?"

"Yes! Of course! It is my dream to become a true knight like Prince Renning!" Geoffrey shouts with pride. "I will be her highness's best knight. I swear it."

"Me too! I will keep working hard to be the greatest there is to support her highness and the royal family."

"I will do my best to support my parents and Uncle Renning to keep Crimea safe so Lucia and Geoffrey don't have to risk their lives when they become knights."

The royal and noble families smile at their children's eagerness to protect the other.

"Look at them. Caring so much about each other. It is very sweet." The queen states.

"Yes. They are looking after each other like family. Like a herd." The king comments. "My friends, thank you for raising our daughter with esteem principles. We are forever in your debt."

"Nonsense my king. It has been an honor to look after the princess in your stead."

"It has. The princess is a child we see as our own. I hope in the future we can become a grander family." The countess adds. "When our kids grow up. I would love to see Elincia and Geoffrey get married."

"So do I. Oh I hope we get many grandchildren." The queen cries. 

"My dear, it is way too soon to talk about grandchildren. Elincia and Geoffrey are only children themselves." The king responds. "There will be plenty of time to discuss about that."

"Haha is it really that friend? Or do you not want to think about your age when that time comes?"

The countess and queen laugh. The king blushes of embarassment.

"Now now. That isn't the case Count Delbray. I merely think it is very soon to think about grandchildren."

"If you say so Your Majesty haha."

"Laugh all you want. I will be spending time with my daughter. If you excuse me."

"Oh dear, we were only teasing." The queen follows her husband. "Do not be so upset."

"Hmph."

The Crimea royal family and the noble House of Delbray share a life long friendship of respect and trust from this generation and onward.


End file.
